Truth or Dare
by MewLover54
Summary: Celebi is always so nervous around Mew lately. Can a simple game change that, or will it make things worse. Please read. My first story. T for sexual reference. Nothing graphic.


This is my first story. It's a one-shot dedicated to my favourite pairing Mew/Celebi. It may have a yugioh reference. But don't worry it has nothing to do with the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or pokemon. If I did. I would make my stories into episodes.

Truth or Dare

In the Hall of Origin, everyone was gathered for another, ten hour meeting. And surprise, surprise some of the younger Legendaries were asleep such as Phione and Victini.

Whereas some of the others were awake, jut not listening like Mespirit, Azelf and Mew. And there were those who actually paid attention like Uxie and Manaphy. Arceus was just about to round up the meeting.

"So. Do you all understand that we cannot leave the Hall until this human conflict is over. If they are fighting. Than they are going to try to harness our powers and use them as weapons. We all know what happened last time." She indiscreetly looked at Mew with this comment. Mew, who listened to this part had looked down in shame. "Alright. Dismissed. And remember. No leaving the Hall. I have plenty of food and water to last us several months." She then left to do...Whatever it is she did alone.

Celebi, the pale green, fairy like, time-travel pokemon, flew over to her best friend Azelf, the dark blue headed, pale blue bodied, twin tailed, Willpower pokemon. "What's up Azzy?" She called. Azelf flinched and turned to Celebi with a frown on her face.

"Why does everyone call me that? I hate that nickname!" She said sharply. Celebi giggled a bit.

"Oh come on. I have a nickname as well." Celebi pointed out.

"Yeah, Cebs', But you like that nickname. I hate mine!" She said again. Celebi waved it off.

"Whatever." Azelf sighed.

"You spend WAY too much time with Mew." At the mention of the pink kitten, Celebi blushed bad and hid behind Azelf.

"What? Is he coming over?" Azelf sighed again.

"No. He's talking to Uxie. Why is it that every time I say his name, you immediately think he's coming over." Celebi sighed sadly and came out from behind Azelf.

"I don't know. He just makes me feel scared." Azelf tilted her head to the side.

"Scared how?"

"I think he only sees me as a friend. If I tell him how I feel he could laugh. He doesn't know what this stuff means." She exclaimed. The Ancestor pokemon in question then came over. Celebi then got scared and hid behind Azelf.

"Hey girls. Just letting ya' know that me and the smaller Legendaries are going to play Truth or Dare. And if you want to play, come to Mine and Uxie's room. If not it's fine." Celebi was about to reply no, but Azelf put her hand over Celebi's mouth.

"We'd love to Mew." Mew wagged his tail, much like a dog would.

"Cool. See you there. Uxie will let you in. I'm going to get some food, no sugar though. Stupid Uxie." With that Mew flew off at a high speed that could have sucked Azelf and Celebi in through the wind currents. Celebi then licked Azelf's hand.

"Eww!" Azelf shouted as she pulled her hand away. "What was that for?" Celebi just glared daggers at Azelf.

"You know I don't like that game since Shaymin dared me to cover myself in honey and stick myself to a tree!" Azelf then shrugged.

"How would she have known that Heracross was going to do that." She simply replied.

"I was traumatised for three years! I had to get therapy from Mespirit!" Celebi angrily replied again. "My virginity was taken by a bug type!"

"Okay. Remember that we can't leave the Hall. So there's a limit to how much torture the dares can go through. And anyway, this might be a way to get over your nervousness around Mew."

"Or I could get dared to...I don't know, get Heatran to burn me or something."

"Let's just go. It can't be that bad."

"That's when I know things are going to be very bad."

(10 minutes later. In Mew and Uxie's room)

All of the miniature Legendaries were in the room except for Manaphy as he was a bit old for it. The room itself was a comfortable size. There were two beds, a sofa, a plasma screen TV (Mew liked to steal things from the humans and Uxie was able to plug it in.) and a drawer. The drawer had two duel-disks on top and two decks. One Scrap, the other Psychic.

Mew and Uxie were on their respective beds. Mespirit and Azelf were on Uxie's bed with him. Shaymin and Victini were on the sofa. Jirachi was on Mew's bed with him. Celebi was on the drawer, as the drawer had just enough room for her as well as the decks and duel-disks.

"Alright rules!" Mew shouted, scaring Jirachi a bit before he relaxed. "No going into the outside of the hall. Usually we would, but Arceus said not to. Next, nothing sexual. We remember what happened the last time so no more than a peck on the lips. Next, nothing that could endanger lives, we can have safe little stunts but nothing too risky. Lastly, if some-one selects you it is your turn afterwards, but you can't select the person who picked you or we could just be going around in circles. Okay! Celebi starts, take your pick." They all faced Celebi.

"Um...Mespirit. Truth or Dare."

"Dare! I'm not a chicken!"

"Okay. I dare you to...Dress up like a ghost using flour and try to scare Darkrai." She said. Mespirit raised an eyebrow.

"Where am I going to get..." Mew then passed Mespirit a bag of flour. "Flour..." Mespirit sighed and dumped the whole bag over her head.

"HEY! Not all of it! I was going to make cookies later!" Everyone turned to Jirachi and stared at him. "Well I was."

"I think Darkrai is in the kitchen." Mew said. Mespirit cursed Mew's ability of sensing aura and went to sneak into the kitchen. Uxie then turned on the TV.

"What are you doing Ux'?" Shaymin asked, going right up to him. Azelf glared at her, something Mew took notice of. He then started to put something together. He chuckled at the idea that Azelf liked Uxie. But decided not to question it.

"Well I can re-wire this thing so that we can see how our dares go if they require us to be present in another section of the Hall...AH HA!" He then shouted causing Shaymin to jump back and land on her head.

"Ow..." Victini just shook his head.

"Shows you what can happen if you invade other's personal space." Everyone then turned to the screen and saw Mespirit trying to creep up on Darkrai. She then tried something daring and decided to jump him.

But just as she was about to hit him, he stepped to the side and Mespirit landed flat on her face. "You were trying to scare me weren't you Mes'?" He asked, Helping her into an uneven hover.

"Yeah. It was a dare. I had to put flour on as well." She answered indicating the uneven, lumpy surface of flour. Darkrai sighed.

"Guess I'll have to wait to see what Jirachi's cookies are like." He sighed before smiling and ruffling her pink head a bit. "Maybe you should wash up before going back to your game. Okay?"

"Okay." She then took off towards her room. Darkrai laughed at her enthusiasm.

"These kids are crazy." He said to himself before returning to his sandwich.

(10 minutes later)

Mespirit returned and sat next to Azelf. "You guys were lucky it was Darkrai I had to try and scare. Anyone else would be pissed. Anyway, Mew Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Mew replied, not wanting to be a part of Mespirit's dares.

"Okay. What's the most traumatic event you've been in?" Mew then looked down.

"Well. I wasn't actually suppose to be a Legendary pokemon. I had belonged to a species that all lived together on Faraway Island. Then we were attacked by humans. Me and my Mum and Dad were taking into captivity...T-they were k-killed in f-front o-of m-m-me." Mew tried to hold back the tears but it was too late for that. The others tried to comfort him as much as possible.

"A-azelf Truth or D-d-dare?" Azelf was having thoughts of cancelling the game altogether. She didn't really know Mew had a family. But even so, she wanted to take his mind off of it. "Dare."

Mew smirked a little under his tears. "I dare you to kiss Uxie on the cheek."

"WHAT?" Both Azelf and Uxie shouted at the same time. Azelf then saw his sad look and just sucked it up and did it. Though she did stay there five seconds longer than she needed to and blushed extremely hard when she pulled away.

"Celebi. Truth or Dare?" Celebi was about to reply dare, but then got images of what happened last year and said. "Truth."

"Okay...Do you have a crush on anyone? And if you do, who?" Everyone turned to Celebi. Celebi stared in disbelief at Azelf. What a sneaky move. Azelf knew Celebi wouldn't choose dare and had this planned from the beginning.

"...Yes." She said after a long period of time.

"Okay. Then who?" Shaymin asked. Celebi started to chew on the ends of her fingers, it was a bad habit, but she couldn't help it at this point.

"mh..." She muttered so quietly an Audino couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Jirachi asked. Celebi muttered again, hoping they wouldn't prolong this and just give up...

...She wasn't so lucky.

"P-please sp-speak up Cebs'." Mew asked politely, voice still shaky. Celebi looked at him.

"You..." She said to him loudly enough for them to hear, indicating to Mew before covering her face in embarrassment and flying off, crying a bit. Everyone looked surprised at the reaction. Mew then got up and zoomed after her.

(With Celebi)

Celebi was in Latias's room. Latias was outside asking what was wrong and why Celebi was in her room, but Celebi wasn't going to tell her. She was on the bed crying with rivers of tears, that a pokemon of that size shouldn't be able to produce.

She knew she was cursed in that game. She should never play it. It just led to trouble. And the last one she was in caused her to lose something she can't get back. And this time, it looks like she would lose another thing she can't get back. Mew.

"_WHY? WHY? Why did Azelf ask that? I would have told her anything else! I HATE YOU AZELF!" _She was so busy crying and cursing Azelf In her head that she didn't notice a pink form teleport into the room.

"Celebi?" He asked softly, cautiously sitting next to her. "Hey. No need to be sad. But seriously, I never knew you felt that way." Celebi just continued to cry. Mew lifted her up and embraced her in as much of a comforting hug as he could. He then wrapped his tail round the two of them. Celebi looked and saw her vision engulfed by Mew's pink fur. Still crying, she hugged back, not willing to let go.

Mew pulled back, but didn't break the hug and Celebi did the same out of confusion. "Celebi...I..."

"You?" Celebi questioned. Mew smiled and decided not to use words and caught her lips with his. Celebi's eyes widened but pushed her lips back onto his. She then moved her arms up to around his neck to deepen it.

Mew decided to try and be daring by licking her top lip with his tongue to try and get access into her mouth. Celebi froze, she wasn't very experienced with this, so had no idea what to do. She decided that Mew knew what he was doing and she could slap him if he did something wrong.

So she opened her mouth and his tongue came into it. Her tongue was brushed by his and she could actually taste the snacks that the group shared while playing the game. Nachos, popcorn and the chocolate that he had sneaked in. And, as disgusting as this was suppose to be, she loved it and wanted more of this taste so started to push her tongue back to get into his mouth. To which he obliged willingly.

Both didn't want to stop, but the need for air was too great and they had to pull away. They didn't let go of each other. They stared into each others eyes. "I love you Celebi." Mew said. Celebi smiled and nuzzled him under his neck.

"I love you too Mew." Celebi then yawned softly. Mew chuckled a bit.

"You tired?" He asked. Celebi blushed before sluggishly nodding her head. "Then go to sleep." Celebi looked a bit hesitant.

"But what if this was just a dream. I don't want this to end."

"I'll stay with you. And don't get the wrong idea, I won't try anything." Celebi shook her head.

"I know you wouldn't. But I might want you to soon." She then winked at him and closed her eyes, snuggling into Mew's chest. Mew was blushing really badly after that comment and had his eyes wide open.

He just held his wide open eyes while lying in Latias's bed with the now sleeping Celebi in his arms. He didn't really get a lot of sleep that night. He had WAY to much on his mind.


End file.
